tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
George Abblas
George Henry Abblas or more commonly just George Abblas is an Australasian politician and current right-hand man of Julius Wallong after being the former Head of Justice and Freedom of the Matilda Regime. He's currently leading the Republican-State Party and inspires to being the next Premier. Early Life Abblas was born in Perth, German Australia to his father, Peter Abblas, an Aboriginal politician and his mother, Matilda Lorrans, a scholar. Due to the Reich's anti-Aboriginal laws, Abblas and his family would secretly flee on a cargo ship to Nuuk India. The cargo ship would be intercepted by a Reich patrol ship, with Abblas' discovery, he was thrown off board along with his family. Barely being able to swim, Abblas would only survive when a wave collided with Abblas, all would go to a blur until he eventually awakened on the Cocos islands. There a small settlement of Aboriginals hid from the oppressive Reich government. The small settlement wasn't found a long time ago due to the Reich and Nuuk contesting the ownership of the island, the Reich stated that they wanted it due to it formerly belonging to Australia and the Nuuks claiming it for trading and economic reasons. The small colony would persist and declare their own nations, the Republic of Keeling. It was there where Abblas would fall in love with the idea of democracy, seeing it as a great ideology and the last hope in saving his precious homeland. He would continue to preach democratic ideals until eventually being elected president of the unofficial republic. The small republic of 120 people wasn't completely united, some wanted a monarchy while a hand few were socialists. This would break out to the Keeling Civil War. 62 people sided with the Democrats, 46 with the Monarchists and the other twelve with the socialists. Abblas sided with the democrats to save his republic, on the artificial beaches of the Keeling, Abblas led the Democratic army to victory in a resounding tactical success. The Monarchs were defeated and the Socialists sued for peace. The civil war ended with no casualties and the capture of the Socialists and Monarchs, Abblas was a national hero. Middle Life Following the civil war, Abblas rebuilt the islands, slowly expanding them by draining the water and making farms. Abblas kept winning every elections due to his great popularity and lack of competition. Things would continue to go swell for Abblas and his small republic until he saw a ship heading for the islands, it was big and had many guns. Petrified, Abblas quickly called for the entire population to hide. When the ship entered the abandoned ports, they were met with a ghost town. Leaving the ship was a squadron of troops dressed in gas-masks and green uniforms, unlike the Reich's black and grey ones. These were not Reich soldiers, these were Nuuks and they came to refuel and were heading for Australia to participate in the Australasian Civil War. The Nuuks were surprised to see that there was a whole colony of people living here. They were also equally surprised to see that is was a thriving republic as well. When Abblas heard of them being Nuuk, he rushed out of his office to greet them. The Nuuks replied with gestures of kindness as well. Following a short discussion with the captain of the ship, Alfred Scott, the Keelings and Nuuks agreed to help one another. When Abblas heard that they were heading for Australia to liberate it, he was visibly shocked and excited. Now was his chance to return home and rescue to people in their hour of need. He was able to persuade Scott into taking him on bored the ship, taking most of the Aboriginal Keelings with him. They would head for his old home of Perth, when they landing, Abblas would instantly take command of a small army. Abblas would be defeated multiples times due to him overestimating himself and underestimating the Reich armies led by actually competent generals. Abblas would abandon his hopes for generalship. At the same time, he would meet Revolutionary hero, Matilda Warraga. Abblas would agree to work as an adviser and officer in the army, doing a great job at both. This caused him to rise through the army's ranks, becoming third in command. When the war eventually ended, Matilda offered Abblas to become head of the ministry of Justice and Freedom, the authoritarian law and order and censorship headquarters. He would agree to do so, effectively becoming Matilda's right hand man. Abblas' rule would be characterised with brutal crackdowns and destruction of opposition, making him hated by the ever-growing angry people. He became a subject of hate and anger, being seen as Matilda's puppet which in turn wasn't far from the truth. Abblas would be influenced by Matilda and disobeying her would result in severe punishment. The constant hate and anger thrown at him would upset Abblas, he didn't want this hate. When he asked Matilda if he could resign, she was furious with him and ordered him to remain head or else face death. Startled by this threat, Abblas was completely furious, he won't accept this. Following the great fallout, Abblas would conspire in secret with Matilda's political rival, Julius Smith. The two would quickly become comrades, both hating Matilda and hating how they fought for the democratic socialist state, not this authoritarian mini-Weltreich. With Abblas' former connections and Julius' determination, they would be able to secure several files containing data on Matilda's abuse of power and multiple scandals. When they released this to the public, it absolutely set them off. They were already furious with the Indonesian Crisis and now with proof, they stormed Matilda's headquarters, overthrowing her. During this, Abblas would become accepted by the people once more, being seen as a redeemed man. Modern Life Abblas currently works as Julius' right hand man and is quite popular among the people, he's advocated for the democracy that Julius preaches as well.